CUPIDO
by Dolunay
Summary: Necesito hablar contigo cupido, es acerca de tu estúpida puntería. Esta bien el summary no está tan lindo pero dejen reviews. SasuHina.
1. Reclamando a cupido

**_Cupido_**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_**_Necesito hablar contigo cupido, es acerca de tu estúpida puntería._**_**

**_**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**_**

¿Por qué precisamente a mi?! Son las dos de la madrugada, debería de estar en mi departamento mientras dormía en mi cómoda cama... ¡Pero no!

Mi maldito hermano me llamo para avisarme que "Una chica loca y drogada se había atravesado una flecha en la garganta y debía acudir rápidamente porque estaba a cargo de la estación de policías" no sé en que momento mi padre dejo a Itachi a cargo mientras estaba con mi madre en su viaje a Londres.

Tenía que lidiar con aquella chiquilla loca que se atravesó esa maldita flecha.

Me termine de un trago lo último que quedaba de café en mi vaso pues tenía que estar alerta, debo aclarar que no soy una persona a la que le guste pasar horas durmiendo, últimamente no he dormido bien por culpa de mi hermano y hoy era mi día de descanso pero como dice mi padre "Los crímenes y accidentes no tienen descanso" en fin, debo llegar rápido para terminar esto lo más pronto posible.

Tomo la avenida principal de Konoha, que, a pesar de ser de madrugada todo parece tener vida.

Me desvió un poco de aquella zona y me dirijo a "Falls" uno de los barrios más inseguros de Konoha, debo recordar ponerle seguro a la puerta del auto cuando salga.

Conduzco unas calle más alejandome de la avenida principal y sigo mi curso por lo que parecen ser cinco o diez minutos.

Llego por fin a mi destino, los paramédicos bajan de la ambulancia con un equipo especial para tratar a la joven... La cual creo que debe de estar muerta ya.

Me encuentro con Karin que me saluda mientras entra con su maletín, de tras de ella Suigetsu, su prometido.

- Uchiha, Me sorprende verte aquí - Escucho decir a Suigetsu mientras me sonríe.

- Calla, tenemos un trabajo que hacer - Sinceramente ni tenía tiempo para escuchar al peli plata.

Veo a Karin entrar a un departamento, en muy mal estado cabe decir. La pintura de las paredes estaba cayéndose por pedazos y estaba tan vieja que no sabría decir si era rosa o rojo carmesí.

Recorro el pasillo que me llevaba al interior de aquel departamento, ahí estaba Itachi de espaldas frente a mi.

Estoy seguro que estaba examinando la escena, observo el lugar.

No era la gran cosa, las paredes estaban teñidas de un color arenoso mientras los pisos eran de un mármol muy maltratado, había un colchón en medio cubierto con sábanas blancas y ahí yacía una persona, no podía ver bien como era porque Itachi me obstruía la vista.

Además de eso había una pequeña mesa de madera, sobre ella había algunas herramientas a las que no le preste mucha atención, había también una silla mecedora de madera, una pequeña estufa eléctrica con una tetera.

Habían varias fotografías colgadas en la pared, todas de épocas distintas, eran de parejas... Claro unas más jóvenes que otras.

Cerca de la única ventana que veía había un ventilador y una mesa, sobre ella había un par de muñecos de madera que se abrazaban.

Al lado del colchón habían un par de botas dr. martens de caña baja en color negro y en un pilar se encontraba recargado un singular arco blanco de madera.

- Por fin llegas Sasuke - Escuche a mi hermano decir con su voz tranquila y pausada.

- Pudiste haber llamado a otra persona - Me acerque un poco a él.

- No hay muchas personas en servicio, además eres mi hermano - En su rostro se formaba una amplia sonrisa, ¿Qué era lo gracioso? - ¡En fin! Ven, necesito que des instrucciones sobre esto... Me adelantare a la estación para preparar una autopsia.

- Hmmp - Fue lo único que le respondí, me acerque más a la persona que estaba sobre el colchón.

Era una mujer, su largo cabello negro azulado se esparcía por las blancas sábanas, su piel era blanca y lechosa y sus labios rosados y carnosos eran tentativos.

Su vestimenta no encajaba con ella, una camisa gris o blanca, no estaba seguro pero estaba muy desgastada al igual que su short negro que dejaba al descubierto sus torneadas piernas, tenía unas medias negras que le llegaban hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla. Aún así sé miraba preciosa.

Parecía un ángel durmiendo, literalmente... Ella tenía puesto unas alas de ángel y parecía dormir.

Eso pensaría si no la viera con la flecha enterrada en su garganta y la sangre carmesí que cubría una parte de las blancas sábanas.

Observe fijamente a la chica ahí, sentía que la conocía pero, ¿ De dónde?!

-¡Itachi! - Mi hermano voltea a verme esperando a que prosiga - Conozco a esta persona es Hyüga Hinata, la chica que desapareció hace tres meses

- ¿Estas seguro? - Mi hermano me miraba con duda.

- Es ella, puedo reconocerla en cualquier momento... Pase una gran parte de mi vida estudiando con ella.

- En ese caso debemos avisar a Hiashi Hyüga.

Vi como mi hermano se alejaba de el lugar y yo me volví a la chica, la observe un momento ¿Qué la habrá orillado a hacer tal acto? No sé por que pero sentí una punzada en mi pecho.

La observe un rato, de repente sus ojos se abrieron de golpe revelando sus pupilas perladas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquí estoy, vigilando a escondidas a aquella pareja que se besaba apasionadamente.

La chica enredaba sus delicados dedos sobre la cabellera rubia del chico mientras él se abrazaba de su cintura.

La chica se separo de él y lo miro fijamente, en sus ojos había un brillo peculiar... Los ojos azules del chico mostraban alegría y regocijo al ver la expresión enamorada de la pelirosa que estaba frente a él.

Naruto siempre había amado a Sakura y siempre lo he sabido, pero algo en mi se negaba a creerlo.

Esta vez pude hacer feliz a mi querido Naruto, a pesar de que no fuera yo la que abrazaba, la chica que amaba, que ocupaba sus pensamientos... Eso ya no importaba.

- Te amo - leí en los labios de la chica y la expresión de Naruto fue tan digna de ver.

Después de tanto tiempo la chica de cabello rosado le correspondía su amor.

Tal vez deba decirle a Naruto que me debe una, pero no entendería de lo que hablo y seguramente saldría corriendo al verme así... Tan diferente.

Más bien parecía una pandillera que se drogaba y asaltaba a las personas, mi ropa estaba sucia.  
>Mi antes blusa blanca ahora era gris, los que antes eran unos lindos pantalones de marca prestigiada eran ahora unos shorts desgastados y sucios.<p>

Observe de nuevo a la pareja que se fundía en otro beso, ¡Las voces! Otra vez esas malditas voces.

Me tome la cabeza desesperadamente, ¿Cuándo terminaría esto?

Trate de calmarme recordando como había pasado tal cosa y luego recordé.  
>._._._._._._.<p>

Suspire por quinta vez, me dolía la cabeza y esa porquería que me había dado el chico de "Troyan's" me había dejado peor.

No debí acceder a drogarme con cocaína, es más ¡No debí de haberme drogado!

Las voces se hacían más fuertes, desde que desperté las había estado escuchado y no parecían parar.

"Cupido me he enamorado" "Cupido ¿Por qué no me hace casó el chico que me gusta?" "Cupido amo a mi mejor amiga en secreto" "Cupido esto" "Cupido aquello" ¡Cupido ya estaba arta!

Tal vez tome demasiado ayer y por eso deliraba con esas voces, todo por estar borracha y reclamarle a Cupido lo estúpido o estúpida que era.

_"- Cupido ¡Te estoy hablando cupido! ¿ Qué a caso tu madre no te enseño buenos modales? ¿Eh? ¿Dime en dónde estas?! Sal de dónde quiera que estés... Eres una porquería de mierda ojalá alguien te meta las flechas en el culo para que no la cages de nuevo - Tome la botella de ron barato que le había quitado a quien sabe quien y bebí el contenido, mis piernas temblaban y me sentía cada vez mareada... Probablemente me desplomaría en cualquier momento._

_Camine un poco más gritando incoherencias, las personas que pasaban por ahí me miraban como si fuera algún espectáculo, basto mi fría mirada para que salieran corriendo, ¿Qué diría la Hinata de hace tres meses si me viera? De seguro se desmayaría de la vergüenza._

_Me apoye en una de las paredes para no caerme y seguí caminando mientras asustaba a los que transitaban por ahí._

_Tome un poco más de ron, cuando baje la vista algo me llamó la atención. Era una hoja... Mi foto estaba en ella y arriba en letras grandes decía DESAPARECIDA._

_Mi padre seguramente me estaría buscando, después de todo al parecer le importo. Tome la hoja del suelo y la rompí en varios pesados, no dejaría por ningún motivo que mi padre me encontrara._

_Seguí caminando, habían más volantes como el que había en el suelo. Como pude los arranque de la pared y los hice bolita tirando por algún lugar de la calle, otros los rompía o guardaba en la bolsa de la sudadera vieja que le había quitado a una chica en el Troyan's._

_- Tú familia está muy preocupada, deberías regresar con ellos - Escuche una vos femenina detrás de mi, al principio creí que era por el efecto del alcohol, pero luego caí en cuenta de que no- Hinata, te pido por favor que regreses a casa._

_- ¿Tú quien eres? ¿Cómo sabes quien soy? - Voltee a ver a la persona que me hablaba, era una chica muy hermosa, Sus cabellos rizados parecían de oro, su piel parecía de fina porcelana y vestía con un vestido blanco de corte imperial y detalles dorados. Tenía una sonrisa tan grande y hermosa, sus dientes eran blancos como marfil y sus labios eran rosados, tenía una especie de rubor en sus mejilla, parecía una muñequita de porcelana... Aunque tenía unas alas como de ángel._

_- He escuchado como te quejas de mi trabajo - su voz era melodiosa y encantadora - Tal vez si tú supieras todo lo que tengo que hacer paras tener estable mi trabajo dejaría de quejarte de mi._

_Hizo un puchero como una niña pequeña, era realmente linda pero aún no me respondía la pregunta_

_- Aún no has respondido a mi pregunta- Ella me observo fijamente y sonrió._

_- ¡Oh! Por supuesto, aquí tienes mi tarjeta de presentación - De la nada la chica apareció una tarjeta y me la entrego sonriente, la miré con recelo y leí la pequeña tarjeta._

_¿La chica estaba loca o me quería ver la cara?_

_- ¿Qué pendejada?- Dije molesta, ella se puso sería y algo confusa- ¿Con qué tú eres cupido?_

_-¡Así es! - Su sonrisa volvió a su rostro- Escuche tus quejas y creí que si tú hicieras mi trabajo por un corto tiempo sabrías lo que tengo que sufrir._

_- ¿De qué hablas?- Enserio la chica estaba loca y mucho, o tal vez el alcohol estaba haciendo que imaginara cosas._

_- De ahora en adelante tú serás cupido y hasta que no aprendas la lección no dejarás de serlo._

_-¡ Espera! ¿Qué?-dije anonada_

_- La decisión está tomada- de pronto se arranco una pluma de las alas y me la entrego- Toma, cuando todo termine sé la entregarás al chico que ames y el te amara por siempre._

_-Estas loca- dije alejandome de ella y comencé a correr lo más rápido que pude,la perdí de vista._

_Doblé la esquina y me escondí detrás de un basurero._

_-¿De quién nos escondemos?- Salte del susto al escuchar su voz._

_-¿Qué quieres?- Le grite asustada._

_-Ya te dije Hyüga, hasta que no aprendas la lección no volverás a la normalidad._

_Dicho esto me entrego la pluma y desapareció._

_Salí corriendo de ese lugar, ni loca me quedaba ahí, comencé a escuchar voces, la mayoría de chicas._

_Todas decía algo de "CUPIDO" siguió corriendo y choque con alguien._

_Era Sumaru un chico que había conocido en Troyan's ._

_-Dame algo para calmarlas voces- Suplique._

_- Voces ¿Quieres escuchar voces?_

_-No imbécil ¡quiero dejar de oírlas!- Me tome la cabeza y comencé a tirar de mi larga melena desesperada._

_-¡Suave! Ten, esto te ayudara- Me dijo dándome una bolsita con un polvo blanco._

_-¿Qué es esto?!- Dije mienta lo miraba con recelo._

_-¿Cómo qué que es?! Pues cocaína._

_-¡Eso ya lo sé! Pero ¿Esperas que me drogué?!_

_-Esto sólo te va a relajar un poco, Andale chiquita, será por tu bien."_


	2. Metamorfosis

**_Metamorfosis_**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_Nos sucede una vez en la vida como a las mariposas._**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Maldito Sumaru, Malditas drogas... No debí drogarme, todo empeoro la situación, debo hacerme una nota mental de meterle a Sumaru sus drogas por el culo.

Ahora, lo bueno es que las voces habían cesado y lo malo es que me dolía la cabeza.

Me incorpore del colchón que me servía para dormir. Me froté un poco los ojos y me estire para quitarme un poco la pereza, me había quedado dormida y la noche casi caída sobre Konoha.

Suspire profundamente "Será por tu bien" recordé las palabras de Sumaru, quería ir a darle una paliza en este momento pero no tenía ganas de ir a Troyan's.

El sonido de la tetera me saco mis pensamientos asesinos y me dirigí apagar la pequeña estufa eléctrica.

Observe en dónde estaba, muchos me criticarían y sé que lo hacen porque cambie mi vida de "princesa" Por uno de una chica callejera, cambie mi palacio de lujo en una prestigiada privada en donde vivían ricachones con mucho poder por un departamento que me encontré abandonado en uno de los barrios más inseguros que existe en esta ciudad.

Se puede decir que tuve un cambio, una metamorfosis pero inversa. En lugar de mejorar empeore... Eso piensan los demás, la verdad yo pienso que todo está bien y me gusta.

Lo que sí extraño y mucho es a mi pequeña hermana Hanabi, me sentí tan mal al dejarla sola. Hay ocasiones en las que tengo unas ganas enormes de correr a casa a buscar a Hanabi, luego recuerdo que mi padre me matara y se me pasa.

-¡Hinata he venido a verte!- Escuche la voz melodiosa de una mujer, sabía de quien se trataba pero la ignore por completo.

Intento convencerme a mi misma que no hay nadie, que estoy sola como siempre, que esa voz en realidad no es de nadie, pero la Risita burlona a mi espalda no me deja concentrarme.

-¡¿Podrías dejarme en paz?!- Vomite las palabras lo más fastidiada que pude.

-¡Uy! Que genio- susurró la chica a mis espaldas- No te enojes, deberías ver lo que te traje.

No quise voltear pero la curiosidad pudo más que yo, así que voltee a ver y me encontré con una arco tallado en madera, era blanco igual que el aljaba* con detalles dorados y lo que parecía ser diamantes incrustados.

Era realmente precioso.

-¿Para qué es todo eso?- pregunte malhumorada, ella solo sonreirá… Siempre lo hacía.

- Hinata, Hinata, Hinata… Ya te lo había dicho, Tú serás la nueva Cupido- La chica dio saltitos de emoción mientras aplaudía, yo solo me limite a verla y poner los ojos en blanco.

-¡Ok! Escucha- La chica comenzó a prestarme atención- Yo no quiero ser Cupido ¿Entiendes? Es más, creo que estás loca... Debería de llamar a un psicólogo.

-Sabes que en el fondo que lo que acabas de decir es mentira- comenzó a tararear una cancioncita y a dar vueltas, Luego caí en cuenta de algo que hasta ahora había ignorado… Ya no tenía puesta sus alas.

-Y… ¿Y tus alas?- ella se detuvo y por primera vez la vi sonreír con melancolía.

-Bueno, como ahora tú serás Cupido ya no las necesitare… En fin- la alegría volvió a su rostro- Pronto te llegaran.

-Sí, claro- Dije sarcásticamente, me di media vuelta para servirme más té y de paso ofrecerle- Oye "Cupido" ¿No quieres un poco….?

Cuando voltee a ver ya no había nadie. Me senté de nuevo en el colchón, creo que la que debería ver a un psicólogo soy yo.

-¡Auch!- me queje dejando caer la taza en donde tomaba mi té, me lleve las manos a la espalda; que era el lugar de donde provenía el dolor.

No había nada ahí pero dolía y mucho, sentí que algo estaba enterrado en mi espalda así que lleve mi mano hacia ese lugar y sentí que algo sobresalía de ahí, no era tan grande más bien era algo pequeño.

Tire de esa pequeña punta que sobresalía de mi espalda, sentí como si me quitaran un pedazo de mi…. Me dolió tanto que grite.

Mire horrorizada lo que había sábado de mi espalda, ¿Una pluma bañada de sangre? De mi sangre.

La avente lo más lejos que pude y me aleje sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo, escuchaba como si alguien susurraba algo pero, no entendía qué.

Otra vez ese dolor…comencé a sudar, me dolía mucho… sentí como algo se desgarraba en mi espalda y entonces grite, sabía lo que era.

Poco a poco mi visión se fue nublando y caí en un profundo sueño.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Me sentía algo mareada y con ganas de vomitar, me incorpore pesadamente y vi en el reflejo que hacia el vidrio de la ventana, era distorsionado pero podía verlo.

Lleve mi mano instintivamente a ese par de alas que salían de mi espalda.

Eran grandes y pesadas, las plumas eran muy suaves y pulcramente blancas como la nieve.

Era la última vez que me drogaba, ahora estaba delirando con unas malditas alas.

Me levanté furiosa y aventé la mesa en donde había un par de muñecos que se abrazaban, Mi madre me los había regalado cuando regreso de uno de los tantos viajes a los iba, normalmente no pasaba mucho tiempo con nosotras Así que ese pequeño detalle era muy preciado para mí.

Un día ella y su amiga Kim fueron a Miami, su vuelo desapareció y ella jamás volvió a casa.

Después de ese momento mi padre se cerró, creo una barrera con nosotras y sé la pasaba todo el tiempo en el despacho de la casa o encerrado con su secretaria en la oficina de la empresa.

Fui hermana y madre de Hanabi al mismo tiempo, cuando ella preguntaba por mamá simplemente le decía "está en el altamar" mi hermana no comprendió nunca el significado de mis palabras y en parte agradezco por ello.

Cuando cumplí diecisiete años mi mejor amiga Tenten me llevo a Falls, mi padre me había prohibido ir a ese lugar, según él porque era muy inseguro.

Nunca había roto ninguna de las normas de mi padre pero ese día lo hice. No sabía entonces y exactamente no sé ahora que es lo que me orillo a violar una norma de mi padre pero no me arrepiento.

Era la primera vez que sentía la libertad así que simplemente me deje llevar, ese día Mi padre no llegaría a dormir porque él y su sexosecretaria tenían papeleo que hacer, claro, no sabía que meterse entre sus piernas era terminar un papeleo.

Así qué deja a Hanabi dormida, ese día me pidió que le cantará una canción, una vez que se quedo dormida la arrope bien y le dije que la quería mucho mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

Tenten me estaba esperando afuera en su auto y salí sigilosamente de la casa.

Entramos a un antro clandestino llamado Troyan's, ahí había un chico que me miraba fijamente, me sentí cohibida un momento pero luego recordé que Naruto No me amaba y había dejado por Sakura que hasta ese momento no le hacía mucho caso porque ella estaba en enamorada de un tipo del que no recuerdo sí nombre, creo que es un Uchiha... En fin el chico se acerco a mí y bailamos, tome mucho alcohol ese día, debo decir que nunca en mi vida había tomado tanto pero eran Mis cumpleaños y bueno ese día mi padre se había olvidado de eso y se había ido a follar con su secretaria, me entere que mi novio no me amaba y terminamos porque él intentaría conquistar a Sakura, mi madre estaba muerta... Y yo también.

Así qué necesitaba desahogar, no recuerdo como término todo pero sí que al siguiente día tenía una jaqueca insoportable y unas ganas de vomitar tremendas, desperté en el cuarto de un motel junto a un Chico que no conocía y en mi móvil había 215 llamadas perdidas de mi padre.

Ese día no volví a mi casa, me sentía decepcionada de mi misma de mi vida y de lo que el destino me había dado.

Desde ese momento me volví una alcohólica vaga que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en Troyan's bebiendo y bailando como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

-"Cupido, tenemos que hablar... Es acerca de tu estúpida puntería"- escuche en mi cabeza una voz masculina... Reconocía esa voz pero no sabía de quien era o en dónde la había escuchado.

"Cupido necesito que él se fije en mi" "Cupido deseó encontrar al amor de mi vida" "Cupido me enamore de la persona más maravillosa" "Cupido...""Cupido..." "CUPIDO"

Me tome la cabeza y tire de mi cabellera, ¿Podrían dejar de hablar todos al mismo tiempo?!

- Ten paciencia Hinata- Otra vez era ella.

-¿Podrás dejar de fastidiarme?- pregunte irritada ella sólo me sonrió dulcemente.

No sabía por qué tenía siempre esa estúpida sonrisa.

- No te pongas así, debo asegurarme de que no tengas problemas y entiendas lo que vas a hace porque de lo contrario estaré regresando de mis vacaciones cada cinco minutos.

-¿Vacaciones?

-¡Si! Venus, mi madre me dijo que si me portaba bien me dejaría visitar a Artemis para bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla porque si no bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla y los chicos ¡wow! Bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla en ende caso ella bla bla bla bla y por ende bla bla bla- ¡ Esa chica hablaba mucho! Definitivamente tengo que callarla.

-¡Bien! - Estaba comenzando a sacarme de mis casillas- ¡Ya entendí!

Me tome fuertemente la cabeza, eran otra vez esas voces que no me dejaban en paz.

-¿Te encuentras bien cariño?- Pregunto preocupada la rubia.

-Son sólo las voces- Ella me miro

- Trata de relajarte y respira hondo- hice caso a sus indicaciones- muy bien ahora cierra los ojos y concentraré ¿si?

Cerré los ojos pero seguían escuchando las voces, comenzaron a pasar los segundos respiraba tranquilamente y poco a poco las voces se iban haciendo menos hasta el punto en el que sólo podía escuchar una.

"Cada día que pasa me enamoro más de Ella, si tan sólo pudiera decirle lo que siento y que ella me correspondiera de igual forma pero sé que ella nunca se fijará en mi... Porque ella ama a otra persona."

Abrí los ojos perlados preguntándo qué se supone que debería hacer, y bien hubiera preguntado pero Cupido ya no estaba ahí.

En su lugar estaba el arco y el aljaba Junto a una nota que decía "Lección 1" sonreí para mi misma, sabía que tenía que hacer... Por más estúpido que me pareciera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Aljaba: Caja portátil para flechas o saetas que se llevaba pendiente de una correa colgada al hombro.

Gracias por sus reviews espero que les guste, aprovechando espero que tengan una feliz Navidad, si hay errores háganmelo saber porque estoy escribiendo los capítulos desde mi móvil.

espero que les haya gustado hasta la proxima.


	3. Cupido nunca falla

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_Cupido nunca falla._**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_-.-_**

**_-.-_**

**_No te he fallado, sólo estoy esperando a que llegue la persona indicada para ti._**

**_Con amor._**

**_-Cupido._**

**_-.-_**

**_-.-_**

_La nieve que cae cubre todo en el patio, los árboles tenían una capa blanca y yo jugaba con él. _

_Me escondí detrás de los Rosales de mi madre para que no me encontrara. Escuche unas Pisadas cerca de mi y contuve la respiración por un momento._

_Las pisadas se alejaron, espere un poco y salí en silencio de mi escondite._

-_Te encontré Hinata- Me tomo desprevenida y me asusto- ¡Tranquila! Sólo soy yo._

_Voltee a ver de quien sé trataba y ahí estaba él, con sus ojos negros como la noche y sus azabaches cabellos._

_Me sonrió y yo a él._

_-.-.-_

"Sé que jamás tendré tu amor, porque sólo me vez como un amigo.

Tu belleza es única y las he plasmado en mis cuadros,mi Querida Ino sólo quiero hacerte feliz"

Abrí los ojos lentamente, había escuchado una voz masculina que se me hacia muy familiar.

Era de ese chico, el de la sonrisa falsa. Era extraño y hacia cuadros, pensándolo bien muchos de los que hacia eran de una Rubia de ojos azules.

Sonreí, Ino y Sai habían sido inseparables desde que se conocieron y no me sorprendía que uno de los dos se terminará enamorando.

Camine un par de calles, sabía en donde estaban... La casa de Sai.

La rubia y el peli negro entraban parados en la entrada de la casa de Sai.

Ella parloteaba como de costumbre y el sólo se limitaba a observarla, había un brillo peculiar en sus ojos, ¿Cómo era posible de que Ino no se diera cuenta de eso?

Me burlaba de mi misma por lo que iba a hacer, tome el arco y una flecha y apunte decidida a Ino.

Dispare la flecha y...

-¿Qué fue eso?- Lamentablemente había fallado, me escondí lo más rápido que pude... Mi flecha se había terminado estampando en una de las macetas de la madre de Sai ¡Oh no! Eran sus flores favoritas.

Salí un poco de mi escondite (en bote de basura -.-') asome mi cabeza para ver que estaban haciendo, Sai recogió la maceta tratando de arreglarla y acomodar las flores dentro.

-¿Con qué habrán golpeado la maceta? No veo nada tirado- Vi a Ino intentando encontrar lo que había golpeado a la inocente maceta Pero se rindió al no encontrarla.

Salí con dificultad de mi escondite tratando de que no me vieran, me escondí detrás de una pared y volví a sacar otra flecha.

Apunte a la chica, recordé las clases que había tomado para esto. Debo decir que nunca podía darle al blanco pero definitivamente tenia que hacerlo.

Dispare la flecha, rogando que si le atinara al blanco.

-Me tengo que...- ¡Si! Le había atinado a mi blanco. Una vez la flecha se disparó fue directo a Ino y se enterró a ella y de pronto "pob" desapareció como polvo de estrellas.

-Ino, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Ino levanto la vista y se acercó a él, Sai entraba un poco desubicado cuando Ino tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo beso. Él no dudo en corresponderle, ¡Claro está!

Debo decir que sentí una punzada, no sé por qué, suspire... Tenía trabajo que hacer.

Es increíble ver a tantas personas enamoradas, te da alegría verlas feliz Pero a la vez sientes una punzada de envidia porque sabes que jamás podrás tener algo así.

"Cupido, me he enamorado de mi mejor amiga... Pero a ella no le gustan las chicas"

Después de muchas personas flechadas agarre práctica y ya no me fallaba la puntería, trataba de ser discreta con todo pero las personas no parecían verme, era invisible.

Me subí al metro, no sabía como es que acabe de una calle a otra flechado a lo estúpido, pero seguía mi instinto, sé que tal vez esto será más difícil de lo que imagine... Me duele algo, en el corazón. Siento como si me clavarán una daga.

Tomo una flecha y la pongo en mi arco, apunto a mi objetivo.

Dos chicas caminaban por un callejón, tal vez iban o regresaban de una fiesta... No lo sé.

Escuche la plegaria de una... Su cabello era Rubio y ondulado, era hermosa y cualquier hombre se enamoraría de ella... Pero sé que ella esta enamorada de su amiga, la chica que la acompaña... Ella también es hermosa, su cabellera castaña y larga es envidiable, su esbelta y delicada silueta le dan un buen porte.

Ambas ríen y se ven muy alegres, contentas.

Disparó la flecha a mi objetivo... La castaña, ella se queda paralizada un momento, extrañada del flechazo de Cupido.

Voltea a ver a su amiga que se sigue riendo.

La toma delicadamente de los brazos y la acorrala en la pared... La chica la mira extrañada, la castaña se acerca peligrosamente a la rubia, que se sonroja por tal acto. Luego ambas se funden en un beso.

¡Vaya! Hasta ellas son felices, ahora entiendo... Esas punzadas eran porque yo veía algo que deseaba pero jamas podré tener.

Escucho un susurro, una voz familiar... Sé de quien es pero intento ignorarla... La voz de hace cada vez más fuerte y comienza a darme Jaqueca.

"Sakura-chan siempre ha amado al Dobe, pero quiero hacerla feliz y darle todo el amor que Ella sueña de Sasuke"

Sabía que la voz era de él, trate de ignorarla pero sé hacia cada vez más fuerte y más insistente.

Como pude llegue a un lugar, casi no había nadie salvo por ese par de personas.

Podía reconocerlas fácilmente, una era peli rosa... Sakura.

La otra persona era rubia y tenía una encantadora sonrisa... Naruto.

La chica hablaba de lo genial que era Sasuke, Naruto sólo agachaba la cabeza. Es feo amar a alguien y que ese alguien se enamore de tu amigo.

Lo sabía y entendía porque a mi me pasó lo mismo, Sakura siempre fue mi amiga desde que éramos pequeñas y yo siempre ame a Naruto desde la infancia, al igual que ella a Sasuke.

Sabía también que Naruto amaba a Sakura pero me recusaba a creerlo, pero al final de cuentas él término conmigo para buscar una oportunidad con Sakura.

Me dolió mucho, sentí que algo dentro de mi murió, a mi padre nunca le agrado Naruto, siempre me advirtió que él se iría detrás de alguna otra chava y me abandonaría... Tanto lo defendí para que lo que dijo mi padre se cumpliera al final de cuentas.

"Hinata... Veras, yo no te amo" esas palabras eran como una daga que se clavaba en los más profundo de mi ser, tome una flecha, y con el arco apunte a mi objetivo... La peli rosa, una lágrima salió de mis ojos mientras dispare la fecha y le llego justo a la chica.

Era lindo ver que Naruto era feliz y que al fin Sakura le había correspondido, varias lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos... Siempre lo supe, Naruto nunca me iba a amar.

Corrí con las lágrimas en mi rostro, subí a un edificio abandonado y me senté en el techo de este, escondí mi cara entre mis rodillas y me quede así, llorando por un buen rato.

Sólo podía escuchar el ruido de los autos, no habían voces, ya no escuchaba nada.

Levanté mi vista, Ya casi caía la noche... Me puse de pie y camine hasta la orilla de la azotea, eran por lo menos diez pisos.

Cerré los ojos y deje que mi cuerpo se fuera hacia adelante... Me sentía ligera y el viento soplaba contra mi.

Tal vez está caída me mataría pero desgraciadamente alguien arruina mis planes.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- Sentí como alguien me jalaba evitando que cayera de la azotea.

-Cupido, ¿ No se supone que deberías estar de vacaciones?

-¡No me cambies el tema de conversación! ¿Qué intentabas hacer? ¡¿No ves a caso que no cubro seguros de vida?!

-No iba a hacer nada

Cupido me vio con recelo... Estaba molesta o enojada, no lo sé.

-No ibas a hacer nada salvo aventarte del décimo piso y matarte, ¿Qué pasa contigo?

-Creo que sobreviviría.

-¡Nada! ¿Por que ibas a hacer eso?

-Porque tu trabajo es horrible, no sé cómo es que puedes soportarlo- Unas lágrimas amenazaron con salir y mi voz delataba que pronto estallaría en llanto- ¿ Nunca te haz sentido sola?

-Bueno, ahora que lo recuerdo- Su cara alegre cambio por una de melancolía- Hace mucho tiempo... Enserio, Fue hace como mil años.

-¿Mil años?- Ella me miró dando a entender que no la interrumpiera.

-Si, Hinata. Fue antes de que sé me otorgara este cargo, yo estaba en el Olimpo con mi madre y salí a jugar. Mi madre me dijo que no hablara con los mortales porque aún no tenía edad para hacerlo. También sé me tenía prohibido bajar a la tierra aunque lo hacía frecuentemente, un Día vi a un chico sentado junto a un arrollo y estaba hablando sólo, me escondí detrás de un árbol. Algo en él me llamo la atención y desde ese entonces bajaba siempre y lo observaba a diario, el siempre llegaba a la misma hora al mismo lugar. Luego me di cuenta de que lo que hacia ahí era ensayar su declaración de amor y un día... Un día llevo a una chica muy bella ahí y le dijo que la amaba y ella lo rechazo. Él chico se suicidó y Yo prometí que haría todo lo posible para que las personas no sufrieran por amor.

-Conmigo te falló el plan- Me agache , aún tenía algunas lágrimas que quería limpiar de mi rostro.

-¿De qué hablas?- Vi la confusión en el rostro de Cupido.

-Hablo de Naruto.

-El Rubio, Hinata ¿Qué tiene que ver él con esto?

-¿Qué tiene que ver? Yo lo amaba y él me dejo por Sakura... Lo amo desde que lo conocí, él era mi inspiración. Nunca se rendirá- No aguanté más y las lágrimas salieron de mi- y él me pago así... ¡Tú me fallaste!

-Hinata, yo nunca te falle... Estoy esperando a que conozcas a la persona indicada... Lo que sentías por Naruto no es más que un simple gusto y Admiración, No puedes amar sin conocerlo realmente y no puedes forzar a nadie a amarte. Además para poder valorar lo que tienes, debes sufrir primero porque de lo contrario nunca lo vas a valorar.

Me limpie las lágrimas, Yo no quería a nadie que No fuera Naruto.

-Naruto siempre me hacia sentir mariposas en el estómago, mi corazón Latía a mil por hora cuando se acercaba a mi, me ponía nerviosa cuando le...

-¡Basta! No quiero escuchar más- Me interrumpió, sólo la observe... Estaba tratando de recordar algo- Escucha... Un día alguien me dijo "Si sientes mariposas en tu estómago, tu corazón late con fuerza y te pones nerviosa frente a una persona, créeme cuando te digo que no es tu amor verdadero, cuando lo encuentras debes sentir paz y tranquilidad, pues el amor verdadero nunca deberá perturbarte"

Sólo me agaché, yo ya no quería seguir con esto... Ya no.

Suspire, tome el arco y las flechas. Aún tenía mucho que hacer.

-Tengo trabajo que hacer, estas flechas no se dispararán solas- Sonreí y ella a mi.

-Bien dicho Hinata.

Salí corriendo del edificio. Corrí varias calles hasta llegar a Falls y me dirigí a una construcción vieja, la pintura se caía, algunas ventanas no tenían cristales.

Entré y baje al sótano, escuche una canción muy baja que a lo lejos, mientras más descendía más fuerte se escuchaba, había una especie de túnel y al final de el había una puerta negra con dos hombres robustos que imponía respeto. El cabello de uno era de una tonalidad anaranjada, estaba vestido todo de negro al igual que en otro chico.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Hinata?

-Hola, Juugo- Sonreí al igual que él, Juugo y su compañero Kyo son los cadeneros de Troyan's, tienen un aspecto tenebroso pero son grandes amigos- ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro que si, siempre eres bienvenida- Kyo abrió la puerta, se miraba oscuro adentro pero la música era hipnotizante.

-Gracias- Camine unos segundos hasta que unas luces fosforescentes que parpadeaban comenzaban a hacerse presentes.

Y ahí estaba, el famoso Troyan's, El Dj, Kirö ponía a todos a moverse, baje las escaleras y me dirigí a la barra.

-¿Qué hay Hyüga?- Sumaru me sonrió gentilmente y me dio un poco de vodka.

-Gracias - Comencé a tomarlo - Hoy la casa está llena.

-Como él día que viniste por primera vez.

Sonreí, ese día me había asustado al ver a Juugo y a Kyo en la puerta, temblaba de miedo y cuando por fin entre Intentaba por todos los medios Salir de ahí.

-Recuerdo que me asuste cuando me hablaste.

-¿Asustada? Sólo me diste una cachetada Hyüga y amenazaste a mi descendencia.

Reí por lo bajó, y comienzo a alejarme de la barra. Llego a la pista de baile, dejo llevarme y comienzo a bailar dejándome guiar por la música.

Sacó una flecha y con los ojos cerrados le clavó a una chica en la espalda, hago eso una y otra vez, hasta que abro lo ojos, veo a muchos abrazándose o besandose, unos ríen y otros lloran... Pero de felicidad.

Veo que queda una flecha y me pregunto... ¿Qué pasaría si...?!

-.-

-.-

-.-

Aqui el tercer capitulo, espero que les guste.

UchihaHinata- 20: me alegra que te guste y gracias por leer otro de mis fic's.

En cuanto a la flecha, No matan a Hinata. En realidad ella no quería matarse.


	4. Meditando

**-.-.-.-**

**Meditando.**

**-.-.-.-**

_**De lo único que me arrepiento es de no haber pensado más en mi.**_

**-.-.-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

Caminaba tranquila por las calles en dirección a mi "hogar" desde que salí de Troyan's venía jugando la última flecha que me quedaba en el aljaba. Mire al cielo, la luna llena iluminaba con su resplandor y sonreí.

Estoy segura de que es de madrugada, las luces apagadas de varias casas me lo dicen... Aunque la ciudad está siempre en movimiento, camino dos cuadras más y entro a un edificio que está abandonado, subo hasta la azotea. Desde ahí puedo apreciar la ciudad, las lámparas iluminan la noche cálida en Konoha como las luciérnagas en un bosque.

-Linda vista- A estas alturas no me sorprende oír su voz, creo que ya no me toma por sorpresa o ya no me asusta que ella se aparezca así, de la nada ante mi.

-Lo es- Ella sé acerca a mi, le sonreí. Nos quedamos así por varios minutos hasta que ella hablo.

-Hoy hiciste un bien trabajo, Debo decir que si me sorprendió lo que Hiciste con Dan y Aiko. Nunca me espere ver a dos fortachones abrazándose y diciendo sé que se aman en público- Sonreí, desde hace un tiempo sabía que Aiko estaba enamorado de Dan y que tenía miedo de decirlo, así que como buena amiga le ayudé. Aunque si era raro verlos juntos, en especial por la polémica que dos de los guardias de Troyan's son pareja - Y ni hablar de todas las parejas que haz flechado, en especial la Haruno y Uzumaki.

- Yo - No sabía que decir, simplemente lance la flecha- Sé que aunque...

Luchaba por no llorar en ese momento pero era algo que enfrentaría tarde o temprano, algún día me encontraría a Sakura y a Naruto agarrados de las manos o besandose, incluso con sus hijos y no creo que al pasar eso deba llorar enfrente de ellos.

Debía superar este episodio de mi vida ¡Ya se acabo! Naruto nunca me amo y no lo hará porque sé muy en el fondo que el siempre amo a Sakura y que yo no podría contra eso.

-Tranquila Hinata, No tienes que decirlo si no quieres- La voz de cupido era cálida. Pero ya no huiría como una cobarde, ya no dejaría manipularme ¡ Ya no más! A partir de hoy será diferente, comenzare de cero, dejare de ser esa chica tímida y cobarde.

-Yo sabía que Naruto nunca me amo y nunca lo haría, pero no quería darme cuenta de eso y siempre insistí. Pero las mentiras siempre salen a la luz, ¿Cierto? Naruto ya no podía ocultar la mentira y llego el día en que me dijo _"No te amo y creo que aunque lo intente, jamás lo haré"_ ese día fue el peor... Fue cuando decidí irme de la casa, sentía que ya no pertenecía a ese lugar y que si lo hacia le haría un favor a todos.

- Hinata, ¿Sabes que problemas es el más común en todo esto? Que tanto Tú como Naruto tenían a una persona que los amaba de verdad pero jamás sé dieron cuenta.

-¿De qué hablas? - Su respuesta me había confundido y no sabía si era el efecto del alcohol o porque tenía sueño, pero, ¿Enserio no me di cuenta de que alguien que me amaba estaba a mi lado?

-Me gustaría decirte pero te mantendré con las ventajas de la duda, debes meditar- Comenzó a sonreír- Además tienes que ir a dormir.

No dije nada más, sonreí y comenzar a bajar del edificio, hacia un poco de frío, camine por diez minutos y llegue a mi pequeño y casi destruido departamento. Deje el arco recargado sobre un pilar y saque del aljaba la flecha que me quedaba. Me senté sobre el colchón y me quite las botas, las coloque a un lado.

¿Cuanto tiempo estuve siguiendo a Naruto y admirándolo en secreto? ¿Cuantas veces me negué a salir con alguien que no fueran mis amigos por creer que a Naruto le molestaría? ¿Cuantas veces me negué a recibir el amor por estar "enamorada" de Naruto? Es cierto, me pase más de la mitad de mi vida dedicándome a Naruto, me negué a salir con chicos agradables por creer que eso le molestaría a alguien que ni siquiera le importaba... ¿Qué fue lo que hice con mi vida todo este tiempo?

_"Give me love like her 'Cause lately I've been waking up alone"_

Me sentía sola ¡Que torpe fui! Me enganche a una persona y deje que todos los que me querían se alejaran de mi, me encerré en un mundo en el que estaba sola.

Me encerré en una burbuja y termine lastimandome al vivir en una mentira.

_"Pain splattered teardrops on my shirt"_

Tome la flecha, la acerque a mi cuello. Tal vez lo que haga no funcione, tal vez si... Pero si no me arriesgo jamás lo sabré.

_"Told you I'd let them go And I'll fight my corne"_

Esto no va a dolerme ¿Cierto? Estas flechas no lastiman, Lo que realmente quiero es ya no estar sola.

_"Maybe tonight I'll call ya After my blood turns into alcohol No I just wanna hold"_

Estoy decidida a hacerlo, con mucha fuerza logro enterrarla y comienzo a sentir mis ojos pesados.

_"Give a little time to me, we'll burn this out We'll play hide and seek, to turn this aroun"_

¡Que tonta! Nadie me va a encontrar aquí, ¿De quién se supone que voy a enamorarme? Pero ya es tarde, la flecha ya me ha atravesado la garganta y yo cada vez me sumo en un sueño, me río de mi misma y de mi destino.

_"All I want is the taste that your lips allow My my, my my oh give me love My my, my my oh give me love My my, my my give me love"_

**-.-.-**

El sonido del teléfono hace que salga de sus pensamientos, hace unos días sus padre habían ido de vacaciones y lo habían dejado a cargo de la estación de policías. Sasuke se había molestado de sobremanera, nunca entendió a su hermano, era un idiota cuando se lo proponía pero últimamente estaba más deprimido que nunca. Su amor platónico había desaparecido hace tres mese y como buen hermano mayor quiso ayudarlo pero, ¿Qué fue lo que se gano? Una cita con el otorrinolaringólogo, era la última ves que ayudaba a Sasuke.

-Estación de policías Uchiha, ¿Qué se le ofrece?- Imito al chico que atendía las llamadas, tratando de ser amable, ahora que lo recordaba, ¿En dónde se había metido el chico?

-¡Necesito ayuda! ¡Mi amiga se atravesó una flecha en la garganta y si nadie viene ella se va a morir!- La chica del otro lado de la línea se escuchaba desespera y muy angustiada.

-¡Tranquila!- trato de calmarla pero no funcionaba- Dime, ¿En dónde sucedió eso?

-En Falls, en la calle principal.

-¿Falls?

-Si, tienen que venir... ¡Por favor!-La chica le suplicaba, la forma de hablar de la chica le indicaban que estaba llorando.

-Tranquila, sólo dime tu nombre- Saco una libreta para anotar.

-No puedo decirte, Itachi-San.

-¿Me conoces?

-Si

-Dime quien eres.

-No pierdas el tiempo conmigo, Si no vienen a tiempo ella no verá a nadie y todo habría sido en vano.

La chica estaba desesperada, tenía que llamar a Karin y a su Hermano para auxiliar a la chica.

-Mandare una ambulancia ahí, por favor dame la dirección exacta en donde está tu amiga.

-La 22 de Falls, frente al muelle.

La chica colgó e Itachi lo primero que hizo fue llamar a un paramédico, tomo el teléfono y tecleó el número de Karin.

-Uzumaki Karin, ¿Qué se le ofrece?- La chica aún estaba un poco adormilada, su voz la delataba pero no la culpaba, después de todo eran las dos de la madrugada.

-Soy Itachi, Necesito una ambulancia a La 22 de Falls, frente al muelle.

-Enseguida jefe.

Después de que le colgará a Karin marco el número de Sasuke que a estas horas estaría durmiendo, sonrió al ver la idea de molestar a su hermano y llamo a su número, el teléfono sonó una, dos, tres veces.

-¿Qué diablos quieres Itachi?-Si estaba molesto, su tono de voz lo delataba.

-Necesito que vallas a La 22 de Falls, frente al muelle. Al parecer una loca de enterró una flecha en la garganta.

_-.-.-.-_

_"Give me love like never before '"_

Escucho a lo lejos el sonido las sirenas, tal vez sea de una patrulla o alguna ambulancia.

Alguien me está observando, lo sé.

Escucho las voces de dos hombres que extrañamente me resultan familiares.

_"Cause lately I've been craving more And it's been a while but I still feel the same"_

-Podría reconocerla en dónde sea, pase toda mi vida estudiando junto a ella- Esa voz, sé que la eh escuchado antes pero no sé en donde. Intentó moverme pero no puedo, todo esta oscuro y no se sí estoy despierta y tengo los párpados abiertos o cerrados.

Intento mover mis manos y levantarme pero no tengo fuerzas.

_"Maybe I should let you go You know I'll fight my corner And that tonight "_

Siento una presión en mi garganta que no me deja respirar, ¿ Estaré Muerta? Jamás debí atravesarme la flecha, ahora no podía despertar.

_"I'll call ya After my blood, is drowning in alcohol No I just wanna hold"_

-Hinata- Escucho su voz- Tienes que despertar, él está aquí.

_"Give a little time to me, we'll burn this out"_

-¿En dónde estás cupido? ¡No puedo despertar! Tengo miedo- Luchaba por no llorar pero era inútil.

_"We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around"_

-Despierta- Sentí que esa presión sobre mi garganta desapareció y lo primero que hice fue habría los ojos.

_"All I want is the taste that your lips allow "_

Mi visión era borrosa, pero podía ver que había alguien frente a mi.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Logró decir ese hombre frente a mi, Yo no conteste nada... Me había perdido en sus ojos negros.

_"My my, my my, oh give me love Give a little time to me, we'll burn this out We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around All I want is the taste that your lips allow My my, my my, oh give me love"_

**_._._._._._._._._._**

**¿Quien será ese chico? Awww creo que ya saben.**

**Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado. A parir de hoy, vendrá Lo más interesante del Fanfi'c SASUHINA :')**

**Usuarios sin cuenta:**

**Keiko: Aquí hay más! Espero que te guste.**

**Yokai: Leí tu Review desde mi correo pero no sé por qué aquí no aparece, pero me encantó, esa frase la escuche hace tiempo... Espero leerte pronto gracias por los ánimos.**

**Totalius: Me gusta que te guste, gracias por los ánimos.**

**Hay otra chica pero no dejo un seudónimo: Gracias, espero que lo disfrutes y que te guste, Give me love es una canción de mis favoritas**


End file.
